desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:How to Edit
Desperate Housewive is a Wiki, which means that anyone can easily edit any unprotected article and have those changes posted immediately to that page. We have used the below help file from Wikipedia the largest online encyclopia to show you how to edit. Editing a Wiki page is very easy. Simply click on the "Edit this page" tab at the top (or the edit link on the right or bottom) of a Wiki page. This will bring you to a page with a text box containing the editable text of that page. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox; not here. You should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. You should be as brief as possible while being clear for all to understand, and when you've finished, you can press preview to see how your changes will look. If you're happy with what you see, then press "Save" and your changes will be immediately applied to the article. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other Marvel Database users. Click on the "+" tab to add a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. Another option is to discuss a topic in our forums. To find the forums follow the Forum link in the navigation box; for forum discussion on wiki editing click here. Tips on editing Wikipedia articles When Creating a new article, check the templates page first to see if we have already created a template for you to use. (All the hard formatting stuff... That way you can get to adding the content!) Cite your sources so others can check and extend your work. Most Wikipedia articles currently lack good references, and this contributes to Wikipedia's single greatest criticism – that it is not a reliable source. Please help by researching online and print resources to find references for the article you are working on, then cite them in proper form, and consider in-text citation for contentious facts. There is no consensus on the best way to do that, but anything is better than nothing. You can either use in-text citation in academic form such as (Example, 2004, pp 22-23) or as a superscript1 to a footnote that you place at the end of an article. After making a new page, it's a good idea to: *With your page displayed, use What links here to check the articles that already link to it, and make sure that they are all expecting the same meaning that you have supplied; *Use the Search button to search Wikipedia for your topic title (and possible variants), to find articles that mention it, and make links from them if appropriate... Minor edits See also Wikipedia:Minor edit When editing a page, a logged-in user can mark that edit as being "minor". Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It is possible to hide minor edits when viewing Wikipedia:Recent Changes. Marking a significant change as a minor edit is considered bad behavior, and even more so if it involves the deletion of some text. If one has accidentally marked an edit as minor, the person should edit the source once more, mark it major (or, rather, ensure that the check-box for "This is a minor edit" is not checked), and, in the summary, state that the previous change was a major one. Wiki markup The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a Wikipedia page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. ---- Sections, paragraphs, lists, and lines Links and URLs Images Character formatting (see also: Chess symbols in Unicode) Table of Contents Placement of the Table of Contents (TOC) At the current status of the wiki markup language, having at least four headers on a page triggers the TOC to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. See also compact TOC for alphabet and year headings. Keeping headings out of the Table of Contents If you want some subheadings to not appear in the Table of Contents, then make the following replacements. Replace Header 2 with Header 2 Replace Header 3 with Header 3 And so forth. For example, notice that the following header has the same font as the other subheaders to this "Tables" section, but the following header does not appear in the Table of Contents for this page. This header has the h4 font, but is NOT in the Table of Contents This effect is obtained by the following line of code. This header has the h4 font, but is NOT in the Table of Contents Note that when editing by section, this approach places the text between the tags in the subsequent section, not the previous section. To edit this text, click the edit link next to "Tables", not the one above. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup (see ) *with the usual HTML elements: , , or . For the latter, and a discussion on when tables are appropriate, see Wikipedia:How to use tables. Variables (See also ) NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect, in other words number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. CURRENTMONTHNAMEGEN is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages; CURRENTMONTHNAME is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . Templates The MediaWiki software used by Wikipedia has support for templates. This means standardized text chunks (such as boilerplate text) can be inserted into articles. For example, typing will appear as "This article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it." when the page is saved. See Wikipedia:Template messages for the complete list. Other commonly used ones are: for disambiguation pages, for spoiler warnings and like an article stub but for a section. There are many subject-specific stubs for example: , , and . For a complete list of stubs see Wikipedia:Template messages/Stubs. Hiding the edit links Insert __NOEDITSECTION__ into the document to suppress the edit links that appear next to every section header. More information on editing wiki pages You may also want to learn about: * * Informal tips on contributing to Wikipedia * Editing tasks in general at the Wikipedia:Editing FAQ * Why not to rename pages boldly, at Wikipedia:How to rename (move) a page * Preferred layout of your article, at Guide to Layout (see also Wikipedia:Boilerplate text) * Style conventions in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style * An article with annotations pointing out common Wikipedia style and layout issues, at Wikipedia:Annotated article * General policies in Wikipedia:Policies and guidelines * Wikipedia:Naming conventions for how to name articles themselves * If you are making an article about something that belongs to a group of objects (a city, an astronomical object, a chinese character...) check if there is a WikiProject on the group and try to follow its directions explicitly. * Finally, for a list of articles about editing Wikipedia consult Wikipedia:Style and How-to Directory. * *Mediawiki user's guide to editing *Wikipedia:MediaWiki Category:Help Desk